Benutzer:RRT877
Über mich Hoi, i bims 1 Militärhistorikertierchen, ich kenn mich gnaz gnaz doll mit Waffne aus, weil ich gnaz viele Bücher gelesen habe zb.: #AK47 Assault Rifle The real weapon of mass destruction von Nigel Bennet erschienen bei The History Press , Brimscombe Port #AK47 The Complete Kalashnikov Family of Assault Rifles von Duncan Long erschienen bei Paladin Press , Boulder, Colorado #Armee Pistolen und Revolver Faustfeuerwaffen Weltkrieg I und II von I. V. Hogg erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , #Armeen und Waffen Band 4 - Rommels Wüstenarmee von Martin Windrow erschienen bei wehr & wissen Verlagsgesellschaft mbH , Bonn #Armeen und Waffen Band 5 - Die Landsknechte von Douglas Miller erschienen bei wehr & wissen Verlagsgesellschaft mbH , Bonn #Armeen und Waffen Band 6 - Ritter und Rüstungen von Terence Wise erschienen bei wehr & wissen Verlagsgesellschaft mbH , Bonn #Armeen und Waffen Band 9 - Das Römische Heer von Caesar bis Trajan von Michael Simkins erschienen bei wehr & wissen Verlagsgesellschaft mbH , Bonn #Arms and Armour japanese arms and armour von Ian Bottomley erschienen bei Royal Armouries Museum , Leeds #Arms and Armour of the first world war von Jonathan Ferguson, Lisa Traynor and Henry Yallop erschienen bei Royal Armouries Museum , Leeds #Augenzeuge NAM 22 Die Sicht des Feindes wie die Vietnamesen den Krieg erlebten von David Chanoff und Doan van Toai erschienen bei Inland Presse , Hamburg #Augenzeuge NAM 25 Der blutige Krieg schockierende Interviews mit Vietnam Veteranen von Mark Baker erschienen bei Inland Presse , Hamburg #Battled and Campaingns in Vietnam 19-54-1984 von Tom Carhart erschienen bei Bison Books Corp, The Military Press , Greenwich, CT #Biowaffen Die unsichtbare Gefahr von Wendy Barnady erschienen bei Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag , München #Camoflage Uniforms International Combat Dress 1940-2010 von Martin J. Barley erschienen bei The Crowood Press , Ramsbury, Marlborough #Classic Gun Ausgabe 1/2013 Wiedergeburt einer legende Die Sauer 90 lebt von Roland Korioth erschienen bei Brandenburger Tor Verlag , Marienwerder #Classic Gun Ausgabe 2/2013 Die Krieghoff Classic neu Erfunden von Roland Korioth erschienen bei Brandenburger Tor Verlag , Marienwerder #Combat von Len Cacutt erschienen bei Marshall Cavendish Books , London #Combat Band 11 German Infantryman versus Russian Infantryman 1914-15 von Robert Forczyk erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Combat Band 29 Soviet Paratrooper versus Mujahideen Fighter Afghanistan 1979-89 von David Campbell erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Combat Band 37 Chinese Soldier versus Japanese Soldier China 19-37-38 von Benjamin Lai erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Das Gewehr Die Geschichte einer Waffe von G.W.P. Swenson erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Das Grosse Buch der Handwaffen von David Miller erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Das große Schusswaffen-Werkbuch von Johannes P. Heymann erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Das Maschinengewehr Die Geschichte einer vollautomatischen Waffe von F.W.A. Hobart erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Der Reibert Das Handbuch für den deutschen Soldaten von Dieter Stockfisch erschienen bei Mittler & Sohn GmbH , Hamburg #Der Tod im Reisfeld Dreißig Jahre Frieg in Indochina von Peter Scholl-Latour erschienen bei Bertelsmann Club GmbH , Stuttgart #Desert Sniper How one ordinary Brit went to war against ISIS von Ed Nash erschienen bei Little Brown , London #Deutsche Kampfpanzer im Einsatz 1939-1945 von Wolfgang Fleischer erschienen bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag , Eggolsheim #Die britischen und amerikanischen Infanteriewaffen des zweiten Weltkrieges von A. J. Barker erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , #Die deutschen Infanteriewaffen des zweiten Weltkrieges von A. J. Barker erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Die deutschen Militärgewehre und Maschinenpistolen 1871-1945 von Hans-Dieter Götz erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Die deutschen Panzer 1926-1945 von Dr. F.M. von Senger und Etterlin erschienen bei J.F. Lehmanns Verlag , München #Die deutschen Pistolen und Revolver 1871-1945 von Ian V. Hogg erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Die Jagt von erschienen bei Garant Verlag , Renningen #Die japanischen Infanteriewaffen des zweiten Weltkrieges von Goerge Markham erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Die kleine Raupe Nimmersatt von Eric Carle erschienen bei Gerstenberg , Hildesheim #Die Maschinenpistole Die Geschichte einer vollautomatischen Waffe von F.W.A. Hobart erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Die russischen Infanteriewaffen des zweiten Weltkrieges von A. J. Barker, John Walter erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , #Die Streitkräfte der Staaten des Nahen Ostens und Nordafrikas Teil C Waffen und Gerät I von Arbeitsgemeinschaft Truppendienst erschienen bei Herold , Wien #Die Streitkräfte der Staaten des Nahen Ostens und Nordafrikas Teil D Waffen und Gerät II von Arbeitsgemeinschaft Truppendienst erschienen bei Herold , Wien #DVP Nr.69 Die Maschinenpistole 44 von Hauptverwaltung Deutsche Volkspolizei erschienen bei Hauptverwaltung Deutsche Volkspolizei , Berlin #Elite Band 168 World War II Street-Fighting Tactics von Stephen Bull erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Elite Band 206 Spetsnaz: Russia's Special Forces von Mark Galeotti erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Elite Band 208 US Marine Corps Recon and Special Operations Uniforms & Equipment 2000-15 von J. Kenneth Edward erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Elite Band 216 Vietnam War US & Allied Combat Equipments von Gordon L. Rottman erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Elite Band 224 Israeli Paratroopers 1954-2016 von David Campbell erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Encyclopedia of Guerilla Warfare von Ian F. W. Beckett erschienen bei Checkmark Books , New York, NY #Feuerwaffen von Diethard Klein erschienen bei Moewing , Rastatt #Gewehre Enzyklopädie Büchsen aus aller Welt von A. E. Hartink erschienen bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag , Eggolsheim #Gewere Für Interessierte, Liebhaber und Sammler von Maria Schlick erschienen bei Neuer Kaiser Verlag , Fränkisch-Crumbach #Guerilla Warfare von Ernesto "Che" Guevara erschienen bei BN Publishing 2007 , LaVergne, TN #Guns of the Elite Special Forces Firearms, 1940 to the Present von Georg Markham erschienen bei Arms & Armour Press , London #Guns of the Wild West Firearms of the American Frontier 1849-1917 von Georg Markham erschienen bei Arms & Armour Press , London #Handfeuerwaffen von Maria Schlick erschienen bei Neuer Kaiser Verlag , Fränkisch-Crumbach #Hatcher's Notebook, A Standard Reference Book for, Shooters, Gunsmiths, Ballistics, Historians, Hunter and Collectors von Julian S. Hatcher erschienen bei Military Service Publishing Company , Harrisburg, PN #Illustriertes Lexikon der Waffen im 1. und 2. Weltkrieg von Vladimir Dolinek, Vladimir Francev und Jan Sach erschienen bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag , Eggolsheim #Infanteriewaffen Illustrierte Enzyklopädie der Infanteriewaffen aus aller Welt bis 1945 von Reiner Lidschun, Günter Wollert erschienen bei Parragon Books , Königswinter #Jane's Gun Recognition Guide von Ian Hogg, Rob Adam erschienen bei HarperCollins Publishers , Glasgow #K98 Der polnische Inter-War Karabiner aus Radom und Warschau von Nina J. Kramer erschienen bei Selbstverlag , Leer #Kalaschnikow, Das Genie und sein Lebenswerk von Edward Clinton Ezell erschienen bei dwj Verlags GmbH , Blaufelden #Kalashnikov AK47 Series The 7.62 × 39 mm Assault Rifles in Detail von Martin J. Brayley erschienen bei The Crowood Press , Ramsbury, Marlborough #Kampfflugzeuge Die besten Jäger und Jagtbomber der Welt - von 1914 bis Heute von Jim Winchester erschienen bei Parragon Books , London #Karabiner M1 von Wolfgang Hufnagl erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgard #Karabiny i karabinki Mauser 98 w Wojsku Polskim w latach 1918-1939 von Pawel M. Rozdzestwienski, Krzysztof Haladaj erschienen bei ZP Grupa Sp-z o.o , Warschau #Meilensteine der Waffengeschichte von Ian V. Hogg erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Men-at-Arms Band 305 The Russian Civil War (2) White Armies von Mikhail Khvostov erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Men-at-Arms Band 306 Chinese Civil War Armies 1911-49 von Philip Jowett erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Men-at-Arms Band 463 Chinese Warlord Armies 1911-30 von Philip Jowett erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Militärgewehre-Enzyklopädie von A. E. Hartink erschienen bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag , Eggolsheim #Military Small Arms of the 20th century von Ian V. Hogg and John Weeks erschienen bei Arms & Armour Predd , London #New Vanguard Band 20 T-34-85 Medium Tank 1944-94 von Steven J. Zaloga & Jim Kinnear erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #New Vanguard Band 257 Technicals Non-Standard Tactical Vehicles von Leigh Nevill erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Out of Nowhere A history of the military sniper, from the sharpshooters to Afghanistan von Martin Pegler erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Panzerfahrzeuge vom 1. Weltkrieg bis Heute von Philip Trewhitt erschienen bei Gondrom Verlag , Bindlach #Pistolen & Revolver Enzyklopädie von A. E. Hartink erschienen bei Dörfler im Nebel Verlag , Eggolshaim #Pistolen und Revolver Für Interessierte, Liebhaber und Sammler von Maria Schlick erschienen bei Neuer Kaiser Verlag , Fränkisch-Crumbach #Rang-u.Ehrenabzeichen der Armeen des 2. Weltkrieges England, Polen, Italien, UdSSR, USA, Deutschland von Guido Rosignoli erschienen bei Wilhelm Heyne Verlag , München #Samurai Armour Volume 1 The Japanese Cuirass von Trevor Absolon erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Samurai Ritter des Fernen Ostens von Prof. Dr. Wolfgang Tarnowski erschienen bei Tessloff Verlag , Nürnberg #Schusswaffen und wie sie funktionieren von Ian V. Hogg erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Schusswaffen Vom Revolver bis zur Vollautomatik Modelle aus aller Welt von Chris McNab erschienen bei Parragon Books , Vierkirchen #Schützenwaffen Heute (1945-1985) Band 1 von Günter Wollert, Reiner Lidschun, Wilfried Kopenhagen erschienen bei Brandenburgisches Verlagshaus , Berlin #Schützenwaffen Heute (1945-1985) Band 2 von Günter Wollert, Reiner Lidschun, Wilfried Kopenhagen erschienen bei Brandenburgisches Verlagshaus , Berlin #Small Arms of the World The Basic Manual of Military Small Arms von W. H. B. Smith erschienen bei The Stackpole Company , Harrisburg, PN #Small Arms Survey 2002 - counting the human cost von Small Arms Survey Geneva erschienen bei Cambridge University Press , New York #Small Arms Survey 2005 - weapons at war von Small Arms Survey Geneva erschienen bei Cambridge University Press , New York #Small Arms Survey 2007 - guns and the city von Small Arms Survey Geneva erschienen bei Cambridge University Press , New York #Small Arms Survey 2008 - risk adn resilience von Small Arms Survey Geneva erschienen bei Cambridge University Press , New York #Small Arms Survey 2013 - everyday danger von Small Arms Survey Geneva erschienen bei Cambridge University Press , New York #Small Arms Survey 2014 - woman and guns von Small Arms Survey Geneva erschienen bei Cambridge University Press , New York #Small Arms Survey 2015 - weapons and the world von Small Arms Survey Geneva erschienen bei Cambridge University Press , New York #So photographiert der Sammler von Klaus-Peter König erschienen bei Pietsch Verlag , Stuttgart #Sturmgewehr 44 Vorgänger, Entwicklung und Fertigung der revolutionärsten Infanteriewaffe von Dieter Handrich erschienen bei dwj Verlags GmbH , Blaufelden #Tank spotter's Guide von Marcus Cowper & Christopher Pannell erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #The AK-47 and AK-74 Kalashnikov Rifles and Their Variations von Joe Poyer erschienen bei North Cape Publications inc. , Tustin, California #The AK47 Story, Evolution of the Kalashnikov Weapons von Edward Clinton Ezell erschienen bei Stackpole Books , Harrisburg, PA #The Black Rifle, M16 Retrospective von R. Blake Stevens & Edward C. Ezell erschienen bei Collector Grade Publications , Ontario, Kanada #The History of the Vietnam War von Douglas Welsh erschienen bei Bison Books Corp, The Hamlyn Publishing , Greenwich, CT #The Longes War The Iran-Iraq Military Conflict von Dilip Hiro erschienen bei Paladin Grafton Books , London #The Russian Civil War von Evan Mawdsley erschienen bei Birlinn , Eddinburg #The World's Assault Rifles von Gary Paul Johnston & Thomas B. Nelson erschienen bei Ironside International Publishers inc. , #Typenkompass Panzer der Allierten 1939 bis 1945 von Alexander Lübeke erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Typenkompass Panzer der Wehrmacht 1939 bis 1945 von Alexander Lübeke erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #U.S. Army Guerilla Warfare Handbook von Department of the Army erschienen bei Skyhorse Publishing , New York, NY #U.S. Army Survival, Evasion, and Recovery von U.S. Department of Defence erschienen bei Skyhorse Publishing , New York, NY #U.S. Army Weapoms Systems 2013-2014 von Department of the Army erschienen bei Skyhorse Publishing , New York, NY #U.S. Counterguerilla Operations Handbook von Department of the Army erschienen bei The Lyons Press , Guilford, Conneticut #Uniformen europäischer Armeen von Gerhars Förster, Peter Hoch, Reinhold Müller erschienen bei Gondrom Verlag , Bildlach #Verdun Die Schlacht und der Mythos von German Werth erschienen bei Bastei-Lübbe Tachenbuch , Bergisch-Glattbach #Visier Special Ausgabe 68 P.38 & P1 Die Pistolenfamilie von Matthias S. Reckenwald erschienen bei VS Medien , Bad Ems #Visier Special Ausgabe 80 Waffen und Computer-Spiele von Alexander Losert erschienen bei VS Medien , Bad Ems #Visier Spezial Nr.25 Kalaschnikow Der Konstrukteur und seine Waffe Vom AK 47 zum PK von Sascha Numßen, Dr. David Th. Schiller erschienen bei Vogt-Schild Deutschland GmbH , Bad Ems #Vom Kriege von Carl von Clausewitz erschienen bei Nikol Verlag , Hamburg #Waffen Enzyklopädie 7000 Jahre Waffengeschichte Vom Faustkeil bis zur Cruise Missle von Dipl.-Ing. Herberh Jäger erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgard #Waffen Revue Nr. 43 IV. Quertal 1981 Das Sturmgewehr 44 seine Vorläufer und Varianten von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH , Schwäbisch Hall #Waffen Revue Nr.1 Juni 1971 Überlebensgewehr "Survival Rifle" von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.10 Sept. 1973 FBI Killer-Scheibe von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.11 Dez. 1973 Schußwaffensachkunde von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.12 März 1974 Vierläufige Leuchtpistole von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.13 Juni-Aug. 1974 80cm "Dora" von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.14 Sept.-Nov. 1974 Maschinenpistole Thompson M1 A1 von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.15 Dez.-Febr. 1974/75 Der Thompson Revolver von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.16 März-Mai 1975 Panzerkamfpwagen "Maus" von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.2 Sept. 1971 Russisches Gewehr "System Mosin-Nagant" von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.20 Mai 1976 Schalldämpferwaffen für Geheim-Komandos von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.21 Juni-Aug. 1976 60cm Mörser Thor von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.23 1976 Maschinenpistole MP 5 von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.3 Dez. 1971 CETME-Gewehr, Kal. 7,62 x 51 (Nato) von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.31 Dez. 1978 S & W Revolver Mod. 4 von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.4 März 1972 Die ersten deutschen Kampfpanzer von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.5 Juni 1972 Lauflose Fliegerpistole System Eisfeld von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.53 II. Quartal 1984 US-Maschinenpistole M 3 und M 3 A 1 von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH , Schwäbisch Hall #Waffen Revue Nr.6 Sept. 1972 Der britische Langzeitzünder 37 von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.7 Dez. 1972 Die 30,5cm Mörser M11, M11/16, M16 von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen Revue Nr.80 I, Quartal 1991 US Carbine .30 M 1 bis M 3 von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH , Schwäbisch Hall #Waffen Revue Nr.81 II. Quartal 1991 Die 4-cm-Flak 28 "Bofors" von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH , Schwäbisch Hall #Waffen Revue Nr.82 III. Quartal 1991 Das 13-mm-Tankgewehr von Mauser im 1. Weltkrieg von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Jornal Verlag Schwend GmbH , Schwäbisch Hall #Waffen Revue Nr.9 Juni 1973 Die Adlerpistole von Karl R. Pawlas erschienen bei Publizistisches Archiv für Militär und Waffenwesen , Nürnberg #Waffen und Gerät Band 1 Moderne Handfeuerwaffen von Ian Hogg erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgart #Waffen und Gerät Band 11 Einsatzflinten von Leroy Thompson erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgard #Waffen und Gerät Band 7 Moderne Scharfschützengewehre von Ian V. Hogg erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgard #Waffen und Gerät Band 9 Kalaschnikow Das Sturmgewehr und seine Ableger von John Walter erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , Stuttgard #Waffen- Arsenal Waffen und Ausrüstung der deutschen Gebirgstruppe im zweiten Weltkrieg von Roland Kalternegger erschienen bei Podzun-Pallas Verlag , Dorheim #Waffenhandel das globale Geschäft mit dem Tod von Andrew Feinstein erschienen bei Hoffmann und Campe , Hamburg #Waffenkunde für Sammler vom Luntenschloss zum Sturmgewehr von Hans-Dieter Götz erschienen bei Motorbuch Verlag , München #Waffentechnik im zweiten Weltkrieg von Alexander Lübeke erschienen bei Parragon Books , Bath BA1 1HA #Warsaw Pact Infantry and its Weapons von Major General J I H Owen erschienen bei Brassey's Publishers ldt. , London #Weapon Band 27 The FN FAL Battle Rifle von Bob Cashner erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Weapon Band 37 The M14 Battle Rifle von Leroy Thompson erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Weapon Band 39 Mauser Military Rifles von Niel Grant erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Weapon Band 46 The M3 "Grease Gun" von Leroy Thompson erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Weapon Band 5 Katana: The Samurai Sword von Stephen Turnbull erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Weapon Band 50 The Mosin-Nagant Rifle von Bill Harriman erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Weapon Band 60 The Anti-Tank Rifle von Steven J. Zaloga erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Weapons of the Vietnam War von Anthony Robinson erschienen bei Bison Books Corp , Greenwich, CT #Worrior Band 159 US MACV-SOG Reconnaissance Team in Vietnam von Gordon L Rottman erschienen bei Osprey Publishing , Oxford #Wöterbuch der Waffentechnik Englisch - Deutsch | Deutsch - Englisch von Markus Dierolf erschienen bei dwj Verlags GmbH , Blaufelden Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen!